Waves (Trailblazer101)
This is a list of all waves featured in Trailblazer101's Year 3. List of Waves Year 3 (2017-2018) Wave 10 (October 2017) * Starter Packs ** LEGO Dimensions Nintendo Switch Starter Pack (Wyldstyle, Gandalf the Grey, Batman + Batmobile, LEGO Gateway Toy Pad Build, Shift, Chroma, Elemental, Scale, and Locate Keystones) * Story Packs ** The LEGO Ninjago Movie Story Pack (Koko, Lloyd + Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Monastery of Spinjitzu Toy Pad Build, Twist Keystone) * Level Packs ** Ben 10 Level Pack (Ben Tennyson + DX Mark 10 + X321 Hoverboard) ** Ferris Bueller's Day Off Level Pack (Ferris Bueller + Red Racer + Sound Machine) ** Nexo Knights Level Pack (Clay Moorington + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) * Team Packs ** Looney Tunes Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Carrotmobile, Daffy Duck + Duck Dodgers' Ship) ** Men in Black Team Pack (Agent J + Monocycle, Agent K + MIB Cruiser) ** Nexo Knights Team Pack (Aaron Fox + Aero-Striker V2, Lance Richmond + Mecha Horse) * Fun Packs ** Adventure Time Princess Bubblegum Fun Pack (Princess Bubblegum + Lady Rainicorn) ** Doctor Who Missy Fun Pack (Missy + Grandfather Clock TARDIS) ** Ghostbusters (2016) Rowan North Fun Pack (Rowan North + Mayhem) ** Harry Potter Ron Weasley Fun Pack (Ron Weasley + Knight Bus) ** Looney Tunes Marvin the Martian Fun Pack (Marvin the Martian + Blast Off Rocket) ** Stranger Things Eleven Fun Pack (Eleven + Demogorgon) ** The LEGO Ninjago Movie Lord Garmadon Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garma Mecha Man) * Polybags ** DC Comics The Flash Polybag (The Flash) ** DC Comics Green Lantern Polybag (Green Lantern) * Custom Packs ** LEGO Dimensions Custom Pack (Custom Character + Custom Vehicle + Custom Gadget) Wave 11 (December 2017) * Story Packs ** Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Story Pack (Smolder Bravestone + Jumanji Game, Brantford High School Toy Pad Build, Switch Keystone) * Level Packs ** Minecraft Level Pack (Steve + Minecart + Crafting Table) ** Rock Band Level Pack (Freddie Mercury + Rock Band Bus + Drum Set) * Team Packs ** The Angry Birds Movie Team Pack (Red + Slingshot, Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship) * Fun Packs ** Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Seaplane McDonough Fun Pack (Seaplane McDonough + Jungle Plane) ** Nexo Knights Axl Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) ** Nexo Knights Macy Halbert Fun Pack (Macy Halbert + Thunder Mace) * Polybags ** DC Comics Martian Manhunter Polybag (Martian Manhunter) ** DC Comics The Atom Polybag (The Atom) ** The Powerpuff Girls Bliss Polybag (Bliss) Wave 12 (March 2018) * Story Packs ** Ready Player One Story Pack (Wade Watts/Parzival + Iron Giant, The Distracted Globe Toy Pad Build, Shatter Keystone) * Level Packs ** Overwatch Level Pack (Tracer + Slipstream + Payload) * Team Packs ** Overwatch Team Pack (McCree + Bomb Exploder, Reinhardt + Armor Stand) ** Spaceballs Team Pack (Lone Starr + Eagle 5, Dark Helmet + Spaceball One) * Fun Packs ** Looney Tunes Will E. Coyote Fun Pack (Will E. Coyote + Road Runner) ** Looney Tunes Yosemite Sam Fun Pack (Yosemite Sam + Hunting Trap) ** Minecraft Enderman Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) ** Ready Player One Samantha/Art3mis Fun Pack (Samantha/Art3mis + Akira Bike) * Polybags ** DC Comics Vixen Polybag (Vixen) ** DC Comics Zatanna Polybag (Zatanna) Wave 13 (June 2018) * Level Packs ** The Big Bang Theory Level Pack (Sheldon Cooper + Shelbot + M.O.N.T.E.) * Team Packs ** DC Super Hero Girls Team Pack (Poison Ivy + Plant Monster, Katana + Sword Shooter) * Fun Packs ** DC Super Hero Girls Bumblebee Fun Pack (Bumblebee + Bumblebee Buzzer) ** Jaws Quint Fun Pack (Quint + The Orca) ** Nexo Knights Jestro Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil Mobile) ** Overwatch Fun Pack (D.Va + Meka) ** Overwatch Fun Pack (Genji + Shimada Dragon) ** Rampage Kate Caldwell Fun Pack (Kate Caldwell + Rampage Plane) * Polybags ** DC Comics Shazam Polybag (Shazam) ** DC Comics Black Lightning Polybag (Black Lightning) Wave 14 (September 2018) * Team Packs ** Unikitty! Team Pack (Puppycorn + Puppycorn's Trike, Dr. Fox + Foxhole Cloaking Module) * Fun Packs ** Labyrinth Jareth the Goblin King Fun Pack (Jareth the Goblin King + Ludo) ** LEGO Dimensions Lord Vortech Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO) ** Sherlock Sherlock Holmes Fun Pack (Sherlock Holmes + London Taxi) ** Unikitty! Hawkodile Fun Pack (Hawkodile + Hawkodile's Motorcycle) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Customs by Trailblazer101